Forgotten
by loly-77
Summary: This is a bonus chapter to the fanfiction called: No Name. (It's recommended that you read that story first). Nona and Bunny are struggling once again in their new found relationship. Will they be able to overcome this new problem? Warning: this story is my first attempt at smutty romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonus: Ch. 46 (Note: You already read this if you came from No Name, so skip to II)**

Dawn crept over the horizon as Nona stared down at the graveyard below, a blank expression adorning her face. "You know Sandy, I don't think people are afraid to die... they're just afraid of being forgotten."

The Dream Keeper sent her a quizzical look. He understood that Nona was still adjusting to her new relationship with Bunnymund, but surely she wasn't rehashing the past again. Primrose was dead and Pitch had long since disappeared. What could possibly have sent her spiraling back into such a depressed state?

Nona released a heavy sigh. "Nevermind." Placing her hand gently upon his shoulder, she forced out a small smile. "Let's just get this night over with, ok?"

Departing from her companion's side the spirit drifted further ahead, her mind otherwise occupied.

**_Earlier..._**

_Bunny sat alone in his warren, thoughts unfocused. Indeed Easter had gone off without a hitch, but this year he wasn't experiencing the typical feelings associated with success. No, this year was much different. _

_Shortly after the passing of his beloved holiday, he'd noticed the onset of certain 'urges'. _

_He was in heat. _

_Sure Nona could have easily solved the problem, she was his mate after all; but in this state he was more foe than friend. Her scent alone roused his instincts in him that he'd long thought dead. Every time he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to claim her, ravage her, and consummate their love. However, he'd sworn to protect her from any danger, and that included himself. _

_Bunny groaned in frustration. There were other complications too; even under normal circumstances the topic of sex seemed to make the girl skittish and he wasn't exactly smooth at broaching the matter. _

_'Nona... what are ya doin' to me...' he thought irritably. His skin was growing warmer as his thoughts became more muddled. _

_He needed to cool off. _

_A trip to the Pole was just the trick; he needed to talk to North. _

_..._

_Nona felt her stomach churn with unease; she was stuck in a perpetual rut, switching between self doubt and sadness, to anger and frustration. Why was Bunny avoiding her? Had she done something wrong? With Easter well out of the way she knew the Pooka should have time for her. _

_Tears stung the spirits eyes, but she hastily wiped them away, a scowl taking their palace. 'I hate you so much Bunny! I could just-' the spirit froze as rounded another corner. _

_Did he regret his decision? Perhaps she wasn't cut out to be his mate after all. 'Oh dear MiM please don't let it be true!' _

_The girl continued to wrack her brain for answers as she quickened her pace, completely unaware of her surroundings. Even with Pitch gone she was beginning to fear her worst nightmares were coming true. _

_ "Ah Nona!" North boomed, startling the girl. "So glad you could join us."_

_Immediately she was pulled from her trance as the elder clapped her on the shoulder. "Sorry North," she replied, hiding her distress with a smile. "I'd love to stay but I just came here to retrieve Sandy." _

_Nona felt her heart rate increase as she caught sight of Bunny across the room. "W-We've got a busy night ahead of us." she finished. _

_The Pooka didn't even notice her! Shying away from the elder she sent Sandy pointed look. "Ready?" _

_The Dream Keeper eyed her suspiciously before joining her side as the two soared off into the night. It was obvious something was terribly wrong. _

...

_'Damn you North!' Bunny fumed, his fists clenched tightly with anger. _

_He continued to silently curse the old man, as his muscles strained in effort to maintain composure. Up until now he'd done everything in his power to keep Nona at bay, and what was North's brilliant solution to his predicament? Lure her to the Pole by using Sandy. 'What a dill-headed blowhard!' _

_Bunny felt his fur bristle. He hadn't even looked at Nona, yet her scent alone stirred something primal within him. _

_"North you're gunna pay for this!" he bellowed. _

**Back to Present...**

Nona released a heavy sigh as she lay back on her bed, an arm draped lazily across her forehead. It had been a long and exhausting night, but her mind continued to race. Had Bunny changed his mind? Why?

Leaping to her feet Nona faced the mirror; a pair of midnight eyes and autumn fur greeting her in it's reflection. Instantly, a feeling of despair washed over her.

"Nona?"

Averting her gaze, she swiftly removed her disguise just as Bunny leapt into the room. "What are ya doin'?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. How'd you get here so fast?"

Bunny crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

She gave a half-hearted laugh "Right, you're not supposed to race rabbits for a reason." But he didn't bite. An awkward silence slowly filled the room as Bunny continued to stare her down.

"Is that what you think I want?" he asked gruffly. "Another Pooka?"

Nona remained silent, frantically searching for the right words.

"Is it?!" he demanded.

"I-I dunno. It's just lately, you've been avoiding me a-and-" Nona's voice cracked as her throat grew tighter. "You want kits...right?"

"Yea!" he snapped.

"Well I... I can't do that." she squeaked out.

"What do ya mean ya can't?!" Bunny barked; the heat was getting to him.

"I-I...I'm sorry." Nona pleaded.

Bunny's frown deepened. "Listen hear ya little wanker,"

Nona's eyes widened in shock, tears blurring her vision.

"I've been holding out because of you and now you're not even willing to try at all?!"

Nona shrank further in on herself, unconsciously gripping her middle. "I-I..." but the words wouldn't come.

"How selfish can you get?!" Bunny shouted in utter disbelief. In that instant, he knew he'd crossed the line.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nona screamed, tears cascading down her face. Defeated, the spirit collapsed onto the floor, her face hidden beneath the shroud of her cloak as sobs raked her body.

Bunny stood in shock. He'd seen Nona upset before, but not like this, and certainly not because of him. "Nona wait!" he hollered. "I didn't mean-"

But he was too late; she'd already disappeared into the shadows below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Nona's fingers fiddled in her lap as the last of her tears dried up. This was far worse than any lovers' quarrel. Bunny outright hated her now. And all because she couldn't have children; but she couldn't blame him. Without offspring to carry on their legacy, they'd be forgotten.

"Hey, Nona!" Jack shouted gleefully. The spirit gracefully soared to her side. However, upon seeing her demeanor a mix of confusion and concern adorned his features.

"Jack?" she sniffed, with a sad smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I came here to help," he sighed as he sat down next to her. "But this looks more like it's Cupids expertise than mine."

"Cupid," she growled. "How does he do it?! If love is so great then why do I feel so miserable?"

Jack snickered; reaching out with one arm he pulled her closer. "So what's Kangaroo done now?"

"It's not what he's done, it's what I've done," she replied resting her head on her arms "or more like, what I _haven't _done."

The spirit stayed silent as he waited for her to elaborate.

Releasing a deep breath Nona lifted her head to face Jack. "I'm dead, and I can't bear him kits. And even if I wasn't, we're not," she stopped, gesturing idly to nothing in particular. "You know."

Jack frowned in confusion. "Not what?"

"Compatable." she muttered.

"Ohhhh..." Jack hummed. "So you guys have done the deed and it didn't work?"

"No!" She shrieked, her eyes wide with embarrassment. "I-I mean not yet..."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because!" She defended "He's a Pooka and I'm not. We're two different species. It would never work."

"Bunny wasn't always a Pooka though."

"What?"

"Well that's what North tells me anyway. Guess he was a normal guy before the whole Guardian thing."

Nona was about to inquire further when a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Care to explain what you're doin' here?" Bunny asked.

Nona stiffened beneath Jack's hold, causing the boy to frown. "I don't think now's a good time Bunny." he defended.

Bunny locked his gaze with Jack's. "I wasn't talkin' to you Frostbite."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled in resignation. "Fine I can take a hint. Looks like you're on your own with this one Nona."

"But-"

"No buts." Bunny's voice was stern "You an' I got some talkin' to do."

Nona gripped her arms tightly, as she watched Jack fly off into the distance. It was time to face the inevitable.

Turning her gaze to Bunny she took in a shaky breath. "I-I understand if you want to call this off."

Bunny's brow furrowed. "Call what off?"

"Us." She replied bluntly.

The Pooka's face held a mix of bewilderment and anger. "Now why on earth would I wanna do that?"

"Because! Who in their right minds wants a mate that's both _dead AND barren_." She replied with a bitter laugh.

Bunny tensed as reality hit him like a ton of bricks. _This_ was why she was upset?

The spirit sniffed back fresh tears with a smile. "I-I should have told you earlier- before you...I-I'm sorry."

"Nona..." In an instant Bunny was at her side, his strong arms enveloping her in a warm embrace. His sheila was hurting worse than anything he could have inflicted, and all because of a simple misunderstanding. "That's not the reason I'm mad at ya. Heck I'm not even mad."

"B-But I thought you were avoiding me..." she choked.

"Nona, look at me." Bunny soothed.

She shook her head, eyes closed tight as she fought back her sobs.

"Hey now listen," he cooed as he titled her chin up. "Ya can't keep mulling over things. How do ya know ya can't have kits? We haven't even tried. And I'll be damned if we don't put in a good effort."

Nona choked on a giggled as he continued to comfort her.

"You're adorable ya know that?"

"So I've been told" she sniffed "Now, can we go home?"

_***Smut Warning***_

Nona sat crossed legged on Bunny's nest, her night gown hanging loosely on her arms as she brushed her autumn locks. "So if I'm not the problem, then what's the reason you've been avoiding me?"

Bunny's nose twitched as her scent filled the room. Ever since they'd returned home the 'urges' had only grown stronger.

"I'm in heat." He stated. Bunny didn't want to scare the girl, but she deserved to know. They couldn't expect to have a healthy relationship built on secrets.

"What?" Nona blinked in surprise. "How come I never noticed this before?"

"Exhaustion." He stated. "Delivering eggs around the world isn't an easy job. Even for someone like me. And then there's the absence of a mate."

"I suppose I wasn't around last Easter..." Nona cringed as she recalled the horrific incident.

In attempts to distract herself, Nona started up with_ 'the questions', _and in the hour that followed Bunny attempted to explain his situation, until he was too tired and frustrated to continue.

Releasing a deep sigh, Bunny turned his back to Nona before lying down next to her. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever be able to accept his love completely. But he knew better than to pressure her. He just wasn't sure if his patience could withstand much more. "Now do ya understand why I wanted ya to stay away?" he grumbled.

Nona nodded vigorously, eyes wide in astonishment. "I guess you really are part rabbit."

The Pooka expelled a final breath as he settled into place. "Gnight love."

"Night." She whispered, still feeling a bit on edge. But, her growing curiosity compelled her to stay, or more precisely, _act._

Nona continued to stare off into the darkness, her eyes focused on the roots poking through the ceiling. It was now or never. Once she was certain Bunny was nearly asleep Nona made her move; reaching out she began to stroke his velvety fur moving from his arms, to his chest and finally his ears.

Instantly he stirred, a light moan escaping his lips. Nona stilled, gauging his reaction, her expression timid as two emerald eyes stared back at her. "Sorry." she whispered, shuffling back into place, but a furry arm stopped her.

"Don't stop."

Returning to her former position she began her ministrations once again, encouraged by the sounds he was making. It wasn't long after that Bunny began to thump his leg onto the straw nest.

Nona felt a sense of pride swell within her. She was able to reduce the mighty Easter Bunny to _this!_

Bunny's brow furrowed as his voice gave way to the sound of purrs. He couldn't endure this torture much longer. Grabbing hold of her arms he roughly pulled the spirit to him, crushing their lips together.

Almost instantly Nona's world changed as Bunny switched their positions.

She looked up at him startled and slightly afraid. "Aster...what are you-?" But she was silenced by his lips.

Aster's hands made quick work of her cloak; it didn't take long before it joined his arm guards, bindings and other precarious coverings on the floor. Things only continued to escalate as his hands found their way beneath the hem of her night gown, stroking her thighs teasingly.

It seemed every sensation had intensified for Nona tenfold; just a simple touch and she felt her wits begin to slip. Bunny pulled back briefly, their breath coming in quick pants; his emerald iris's eclipsed by his black pupils. Nona swallowed hard. This was not the friendly fuzz ball she was used to.

Feeling a pressure on her upper thigh, she shifted slightly, eliciting a deep groan from the Pooka.

"Sorry!" she gasped.

As if in retaliation he adjusted his position with a smirk, never breaking her gaze. "Don't be." He replied, silencing her once again with a kiss.

Nona felt her face grow hot as she realised what she'd just made contact with.

The kiss intensified one again making it hard to breath. Filled with a sudden sense of panic, Nona pushed up on Bunny's chest enough for her to break free. Straight away Bunny eased off.

Averting her gaze the spirit attempted to catch her breath, her face flushed with desire. It was all happening so fast!

Everythin' alright?" he asked.

"I-It's all just so... so fast!" she breathed. "I don't know if I can do this."

Gently he rested an arm across her shoulders, pulling her back against him.

"Hey now," he said coaxing her with his arm "We'll take our time. Maybe try again tomorrow, eh? You've done enough for tonight."

Nona shook her head adamantly, eyes shut tight. "No."

Bunny was slightly taken aback.

"You- I mean _we_ have waited long enough." She insisted.

Bunny sent her a skeptical look as she sheepishly tugged at the ends of her hair. "Lottie? You're sure about this?"

She turned towards him, a light dusting of pink adorning her cheeks "Definitely."

That was all the encouragement he needed. With expert agility he switched their positions, settling between Nona's legs as he removed the last of her clothing.

Feeling far too exposed, Nona attempted to shield herself with her hands, but he wouldn't have it. Gripping her wrists Bunny tugged arms above her head, taking in the full view of her body. Heat flooded Nona's face and she squeezed her eyes shut in utter embarrassment.

"Hey now," Bunny soothed; lowering his head he pecked her check lovingly "You have nothing be ashamed of Lottie. You're a real beauty, ya know that?"

Nona slowly opened her eyes to look up at her mate, his green orbs reflecting nothing but sincerity. "I do now." she murmured.

Immediately Bunny dove in, their lips crashing together once again before he moved to the hollow of her neck, down to her chest and-

"Ohhhh~ ...Bunny!" Nona moaned as he took one her pink buds into his mouth, while his paw skillfully playing with the other. Almost immediately the spirit could feel warmth begin to pool at her core. Bunny groaned in anticipation, as his nose picked up on her intoxicating musk. The sounds emanating from her throat aroused him even more, causing his member to throb. He needed her and soon.

Their battle for dominance continued as Nona began ravishing her lover's body with new found courage. A tentative hand made its way from his back, down his chest to his nether regions. Bunny hissed and involuntarily bucking into Nona grasp as she gripped onto his length. Oh sweet MiM did he ever need her!

"N-Nona..." he stuttered, as she began to rub him up and down.

"Yes?" she replied with mock innocence. In truth she loved what she was doing to him. The noises he was making, the way she was able to make him practically fall apart. He was close, too close. Nudging her hand aside, Bunny dove in for another kiss just as his paw slipped between her legs.

"Bunny- AH!" Nona cried as his finger entered her.

Bunny smiled in triumph as he picked up a rhythm, his thumb moving to the sensitive bundle of nerves just above. Instantly, Nona's breathing picked up as, her eyes squeezed tight in pleasure. But something was missing. The spirit moaned as he kept up his ministrations, there was an empty feeling and only he could fix it.

"Bu- ah... Bunny! I nee- aahhh... I need you!" she shrieked. "Now!"

Bunny smirked as he kissed her neck, positioning himself at her entrance. "Ready?" he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Nona nodded, stifling another moan.

Slowly he began to enter her core; in an instant he felt her grip on his fur tight, her nails digging into his back slightly.

"S'all right." He mumbled "Your doin' great... ngh... I'm almos-" a groan of pleasure escaped his lips; she was so tight!

Tears began to form in the corners of Nona's eyes. The pain wasn't unbearable, but it still hurt. Noticing her discomfort Bunny pulled out, kissing away her tears as he hauled her into his arms.

Nuzzling into the crook of his neck Nona attempted to regain her composure.

"Nona I think it's best if I-"

She looked up at him with understanding. "I know."

Resting her back down he began to kiss her once more before moving his paw down to the bundle of nerves again. However, it wasn't long before she was kissing and stroking him with vigor; it was time.

Nona's mouth opened in a silent scream as Bunny fully sheathed himself within her walls.

"I'm sorry." He muttered against her shoulder, his hips snapping forward one final time.

Swallowing hard, Nona pulled his face to hers, planting a kiss on his lips. "Don't be."

Bunny smiled lightly, remaining still so she could adjust to his girth. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long before she was urging him to move.

Sighing in pleasure, Nona moved her hips in time with Bunny's, his rhythm pushing her closer to the edge. She needed more!

"Bunny ~" she whined.

"Patience Nona." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

A foreign sensation washed over Nona as Bunny's member struck something deep within her, and he certainly didn't miss her reaction. Shifting slightly Bunny began to repeatedly pound that spot; her moans were music to his ears.

Nona squeezed her eyes shut, and curled her toes as she felt something deep within her ignite.

"Bunny!" she whimpered. She was close.

Bunny grunted in acknowledgement, unable to form coherent sentences any longer; his own climax not far off.

"B-Bunny... ah... don't... mmm... dont' stop!" Nona moaned. His pace had become much more sporadic and frantic, much like her own desire. She couldn't take much more!

Suddenly Bunny's husky voice broke her trance. "Cum for me Nona."

That's all it took.

Nona's eyes screwed shut as her back arched to meet him, a wave of ecstasy crashing over her.

"That's my Sheila." He panted, as her walls clamped down on his length. Bunny continued to ride out her orgasm before climaxing himself, and with a groan of pleasure, he collapsed beside her.

The sound of their pants filling the room "That was inredible." Nona breathed.

"Rabbit's have a reputation for a reason, love." He chuckled back.

Nona felt her heart rate finally slow just as Bunny covered them with blankets.

"You know..."she laughed "I'm still not sure if we can have kits...shall we try again tomorrow?"

Cuddling up to her, Bunny placed a single kiss on the top on her head. "Not on your nelly." he laughed before tackling her once again. He was going to make sure this night was never forgotten.


End file.
